


Damn Sad Eyes

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allen and Simon are sad and in love, Captain Allen's name is James, First Kiss, M/M, dbhrarepairsweek, sad reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Allen knew he needed to take the android in, or take it out, but he had Simon’s face. He checked to see his patrol was out of sight and quickly stepped up to the android.In which Captain James Allen fell in love with an android years before anyone even knew what deviancy even was, and then that android disappeared. Now that android seemed to be staring back at him.Done for DBH Rare Pairs WeekPrompt First Kiss/Please Don't GoHIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the night that Jericho infiltrates Stratford Tower, but before Simon makes it back to Jericho.
> 
> Please enjoy rare pair hell with me, and stay tuned. I'll probably be adding onto this.
> 
> Edit: [joliemariella](joliemariella.tumblr.com) is who totally inspired me with this ship and I absolutely forgot to put that here.
> 
> Edit 2.0: I am working on writing more chapters for this now, so I went ahead and updated the chapter thing. This won't update very often since I'm working on another chapter fic, but it is being worked on!

Allen paced the grounds behind Stratford tower alone. His squad wasn’t far from him along the route, but the façade of isolation was comforting amidst the slow panic on the streets. He kept up his diligence despite the exhaustion filling him with each step. A sound, faint even amongst the eerily silent area, caught his attention. It was a light shuffling sound on pavement. His patrol wasn’t far behind him; it would be easy to alert them with just a shout. Looking over to a set of dumpsters along the tower’s base, Allen felt his heart stop with a painful lurch.

A PL600 stared back with wide, frightened eyes.

Allen knew he needed to take the android in, or take it out, but he had Simon’s face. He checked to see his patrol was out of sight and quickly stepped up to the android. Grabbing his arm, Allen dragged him into a hidden alcove jutted into the building meant for storing equipment. He pressed the android into the wall and hid his body with his own. Trying to ignore the pain in his chest, he gestured with his finger to his lips to keep the android quiet. He really should have looked anywhere else than those damn sad eyes. Simon, no the PL600, breathed heavily against him and had grabbed Allen’s upper arms for support. His eyes were sad, always so damn sad. Allen shook himself and looked over his shoulder, watching for his squad to pass.

Get a grip, James, he thought, it just has his face.

His squad finally passed by their hiding spot, and Allen felt the PL600 shift closer. He glanced over, catching the PL600 tilting his head closer to him. He spoke in a soft voice, “Thank you.”

Allen took a shaky breath, remembering that night too clearly. He wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, but this wasn’t him. He forced himself to take a step back, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the android’s shoulders. “That’s the last patrol around the building. They won’t be back here again for ten minutes. There are only a few patrols scattered throughout Detroit right now. It’ll be easy for you to get passed them if you’re careful.”

The PL600 stayed silent, still clutching onto Allen’s arms. His eyes seemed to search for something on Allen’s face, and Allen had to look away. He noticed a wound on the android’s leg. This was one of the androids that had stormed the tower.

“I didn’t see you, and if you leave now, no one else will.” Allen finally released the android, and took another step back, forcing the android to let go of him. He took a steadying breath and turned to leave.

The android grabbed Allen’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “Please don’t go, James.”

Allen felt like all of the air in his lungs was punched out of him at once. It had to be a coincidence. The android must have scanned for his name. It couldn’t be him. Turning to look over his shoulder at the android, Allen found himself staring into those damn sad eyes. So much fear and sadness filled those blue eyes, and Allen wanted nothing more than to fill them with a spark of happiness. He turned fully, facing the PL600, and felt his resolve dissolving with each second. Maybe it could be him.

“Simon?” He breathed out finally.

A look of relief filled those sad eyes, and he nodded silently. He stepped closer and whispered, “Yes, it’s me.”

Allen didn’t know who had initiated it, but in a second they were holding each other too tightly. He didn’t care, though, because it was Simon in his arms. It was really Simon desperately holding onto him. Leaning back slightly, Allen looked into Simon’s eyes, finding a trace of happiness shining back at him. He never wanted it to leave those eyes. He brought his hands up and held both sides of Simon’s face in them. Simon’s eyes fell closed in relief, and Allen felt like he’d been running a never ending mile.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Simon breathed, squeezing his hands in Allen’s uniform.

“I saw you everywhere, but it was never you. Fuck, I don’t-”

Simon pressed his forehead to Allen’s. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

“Why did you go?”

“You know why, James,” Simon whispered. His eyes opened again, and in them was so much emotion. They glanced down at Allen’s lips, and that was all he needed to close the distance.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, and it left Allen breathless. Simon gasped and pushed forward for a deeper, more desperate kiss. They pushed themselves flush together, and kissed like the world didn’t exist. Unfortunately, the world was still turning around them. The sound of footsteps reached their ears nearly too late. Allen pulled away from Simon and quickly pushed him against the building again.

“Captain,” one of his squad members called.

Allen called back, stepping away from where Simon hid, “I’m here.”

Allen’s squad gathered around him, and he began leading them away. “We were wondering how we missed you. Was there something back there?”

“No,” Allen replied, managing to keep their eyes on him, “Just a stray cat making noise.”

They nodded and didn’t spare a glance toward Simon’s hiding spot.

Allen gestured in the direction they were heading. “The area’s clear, let’s move out.”

His squad made various sounds of affirmation, one even gave relieved groan. They moved as a group, but Allen let their steps overtake his. Once he was behind them, he chanced a look back. Simon had stepped partially out of hiding and watched him walking away. Those damn sad eyes didn’t look away. Allen wanted to go back to him, but if his squad knew that Simon was there they’d kill him. This was for the best. This would mean Simon was safe.

Simon lifted his hand up in a small gesture of goodbye, and Allen could face forward again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally here!!! The continuation that I've been so excited to finish!
> 
> I'll probably do short chapters with kind of sporadic posts since I'm recovering from a wrist injury, but dammit I love this and definitely want to keep it going.

Allen sometimes regretted becoming the senior SWAT Captain. It wasn’t very often, though, mostly when he had to face the worst of himself and humanity. The regret permeated through him when he could barely handle the mental and physical pressure. Regret stained his chest when he did things he couldn’t think about without shuddering: taking lives, choosing which lives to save, letting lives end. Others have tried to take his life, and he remembers every time. He managed to ignore the strained exhaustion simply because he’d been doing the job for so long. Never had he regretted it more than now, however, as he stood in a bustling hotel room, acting as co-head of security for the Jericho movement.

He supposed, in a detached way, that he was grateful to possibly find out if Simon was alive.

Allen technically shouldn’t be the head of the situation, but he couldn’t admit he was emotionally invested in an android that was possibly there. It wasn’t legal to be invested in an android in that way. He wanted to be surprised at the use of a throwaway line in a bill long forgotten, but he’d seen it before. It was a desperate attempt to keep control; to ensure a distasteful status quo. Now it was a different face under the boot, but Allen remembered when it was his. In a way, he was under it again.

Taking a calming breath, Allen tried to concentrate on the task at hand. His team needed him focused. It would only make things worse for everyone if his head wandered. Running over the routine of the mission, he kept his head over the drowning sensation in his chest. He just needed to stay focused. A calm mask hid how fast his heart beat with hope and dread, but his stomach dropped very time his name was called.

Get it together, James, he thought desperately.

“Captain Allen, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Allen turned sharply, taking in the negotiator from months ago. He looked the same as he did that night, down to the uniform.

“Connor, what a surprise,” Allen greeted, holding out his hand.

Connor took his hand with a short attempt at a smile, giving it a firm shake. He pulled his hand back and took a badge and form out of his jacket. “I was sent as the mediator between Jericho and the DPD to head the security detail with you.”

“You calling the shots this time, then?” Allen asked with a huff of amusement.

Connor gave a crooked, genuine smile, and Allen was thrown off a bit by it. “It’s mostly a formality to show human-android solidarity. I’m here to support your team; not to give orders.”

Allen nodded, understanding the bleed of politics into the situation. Regardless, an android was a valuable asset to have on the security detail. “I chose my team carefully for this operation. Anyone with an anti-android mentality was left out or put on communications. You and Jericho have our support.”

Connor’s eyes widened and his smile faltered. “I-thank you, Captain. To be honest, I had assumed you were simply here because of orders.”

Allen sighed, crossing his arms. “I can see why you’d think that.”

“The situation we met in didn’t do either of us any favors,” Connor admitted, glancing away with a tight frown.

“It really didn’t,” Allen muttered, remembering dead eyes and blue soaked onto a face too familiar.

Connor returned his gaze to Allen and regarded him with a tilt of his head. “Daniel’s model must have added to your stress as well.”

Allen frowned and narrowed his eyes, nervously aware of every person in the room.

Connor went on, casting his gaze around, “We know the sensitive nature of your situation. Jericho, and I, support you as well, Captain.”

A jolt went through Allen’s chest, and he cleared his throat, attempting to remain calm in front of his team. “Right.”

Connor’s face fell into a sympathetic frown, his LED spinning yellow and inner brows tilting up. “He sends his regards.”

Allen took a shaky breath, feeling a breath of the weight on his shoulders slip away. “Send him mine.”

“I am.”

Allen glanced wide-eyed at Connor’s yellow LED, realizing he was connected with Simon. The solid weight dropped away, leaving Allen’s shoulders light for the first time in weeks. Simon was okay. He was here, talking indirectly with Allen. He had made it back to Jericho safely. The demonstrations hadn’t taken his life. Allen spent too many sleepless nights terrified to know what happened, but Simon was okay.

“Good,” Allen murmured, smiling just in case Simon could see it.

Connor’s LED flashed back to blue. “Shall we go over everything?”

Allen nodded and led him through a door connecting two rooms.

 

 

Simon cut the connection with Connor and put a hand over his chest. The Thirium running through him felt warm, melting the icy feeling that plagued him for weeks now. Taking a steadying breath, he joined Markus in the next room. Markus looked up and gave him a small smile.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked.

“Yes,” Simon answered, “he knows I’m alright.”

Markus ran his hand down his face. “I’m sorry you can’t go to him.”

“I know.” Simon wrapped his arms around himself. “It isn’t safe.”

Markus’ brows pulled together, making a sad line in his forehead. He sighed and stepped around the table toward Simon. “I promise you’ll be with him soon.”

“I know, it’s just,” Simon trailed off. “There’s so much we have to do first.”

Markus pulled Simon into his arms, and Simon gratefully returned it. “I might break my vow of non-violence to make it happen faster.”

Simon laughed wetly into Markus’ shoulder. “You’d punch the courts along for me?”

“Actually” –Markus pulled back with a smile- “I’d have North do it. She’s got a mean right hook.”

“She does.” Simon laughed fully and gave Markus a genuine smile. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s the least I can do for you,” Markus said, gesturing for Simon to follow, “Come on, let’s go talk to some stuffy bastards.”

Following Markus out of the room, Simon froze at the sight of two SWAT members waiting to escort them. A sharp hope flared through him before he could stop it. Neither of these guards were Allen, and Simon knew it. He still hoped one of them was. At least he had the image of Allen smiling to settle his nerves. It made the tense journey to the courthouse just a little more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you'll see me making up stuff for plot reasons!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! Sorry for the long wait for it. Let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @maxtonofcoolio and Tumblr at gotta-love-them-losers


End file.
